La peur qui rôdait sur l'ange
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS 9.10] Lorsque Castiel regarde Crowley faire ses œuvres sur Sam, il ne s'attend pas à revivre l'un des pires moments de sa vie. Il n'est même plus dans l'entrepôt, il se revoit là-bas, dans cet enfer pour les anges. Plus jamais, il ne veut plus jamais revoir ça. Jamais. (mention d'éléments de la saison 8)


**Hello! Encore un OS sur l'épisode 9.10, je sais, mais que voulez-vous, il m'inspire! Je prévois encore d'autres OS sur cet épisode, en plus (:**

**Cette fois, il s'agit de Castiel, de ses pensées lorsqu'il voit Sam/Gadreel se faire torturer par Crowley. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer son malaise, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à ça!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

><p>Jamais tu n'avais pensé que Crowley allait t'aider toi et Dean à sauver Sam, mais il le fait, là, juste devant toi.<p>

Tu ne comprends toujours pas sa logique, et malgré que tu ne veuilles pas te trouver très près de lui, tu t'interroges, mais c'est normal, soupires-tu.

C'est un démon qui a réussi à survivre à tout : Lucifer, les Léviathans, les anges et Raphael, et il a réussi à échapper à Abbadon, la fidèle de Lucifer qui va bientôt venir le chercher.

Pourtant, ce n'est bientôt plus lui qui t'intéresse vraiment, c'est ce qu'il fait.

Ses mouvements, sa manière de percer le crâne de Sam en espérant trouver un moyen de faire parler l'ange menteur.

Comment a-t-il appris que les anges étaient programmés, comment a-t-il appris à les percer alors que ce sont sûrement les archanges eux-mêmes qui ont tout fait.

Ce ne sont pas qu'eux, tu le sais, tu t'en souviens encore, et quand tu regardes les gestes de cette odieuse créature à yeux rouges devant toi, tu as peur.

Oui, c'est le mot que toi, Castiel, tu penses avant tout lorsque l'image de ces tournevis viennent à ton esprit.

Tu as peur, ton cœur anciennement humain aurait même pu se réveiller, tes ailes brisées s'agitent, et ta Grâce se ramollit dans ton corps dans l'espoir de se cacher.

Ce n'est bientôt plus Crowley que tu vois, ce n'est bientôt plus Sam et Dean que tu vois.

L'entrepôt disparait, il n'y a plus que du blanc, un blanc perçant, pur, qui renferme pourtant des cris que tu as poussé mille fois.

Tu te tends, petit ange, car tu paniques tout doucement, et ta tête tourne pour voir où tu es, pour te rassurer.

Mais tu n'es plus dans cet entrepôt qui te semble maintenant être le lieu le plus sécurisé, puisqu'il y a Dean et Sam pour te protéger de _ça_.

Tes ailes sont emprisonnées, tu ne peux les déployer, ta Grâce est entravée, tu ne peux que resté figé alors qu'une longue baie vitrée apparait derrière toi.

Non, pas ça, pas ça, pas encore, penses-tu avec une détresse qu'aucun ange ne saurait être permis d'avoir.

Mais tu n'as pas besoin de permission quand la peur gagne ton esprit et ta Grâce si abimée.

Ce n'est plus Sam qui trône sur cette chaise inconfortable, c'est toi, assis sur une espèce de chaise pour les soigneurs de dents, les humains appellent ça un dentiste.

Tu aurais bien voulu que ça ne soit qu'un dentiste, mais là, c'est mille fois pire.

Tu as très peur, tu veux t'en aller, tu dois t'en aller, tu dois rester auprès de Dean et Sam, et ne pas revoir le _passé_.

Est-ce seulement du passé ?

Tu la voies face à toi, tu la voies se pencher vers toi et poser cet affreux tournevis près de ton œil, tu la voies t'enfoncer cette chose dans tes iris.

Ca fait mal, ça pisse le sang, tu pleures silencieusement alors que tes souvenirs te sont arrachés, avec une certaine délicatesse, mais ça fait très mal quand même.

Elle n'est jamais violente, elle travaille toujours avec des gestes élégants, mais sa Grâce hurle de rage.

C'est tout juste si on ne t'avait pas enfoncé des clous dans le crâne, comme Crowley le fait avec Sam.

C'en est assez, plus jamais ça, tu ne peux plus regarder.

Dean s'en va, tu l'entends sortir de la pièce et rejoindre la petite pièce au fond du couloir de ce fichu entrepôt.

C'est aussi dans un entrepôt que tu as accompli les mille et un meurtres des doubles de ton protégé.

Tu t'en rappelles, _Crowley_ t'a fait te souvenir, _elle_ t'a fait te souvenir.

Vite, tu dois partir d'ici, tu cours presque hors de la salle, ça t'est impossible de regarder cela encore une fois.

Mais avant, juste avant, tu te frottes les yeux, discrètement, de peur d'y trouver le sang de tes souvenirs envolés.

Non, rien n'a changé, elle ne t'a rien enlevé cette fois, pas un seul souvenir, pas la capacité de penser par toi-même.

Tu es rassuré, mais tu ne veux plus vivre ça, tu ne veux plus voir _ça_.

Qu'ils te laissent tous en paix, car tu dois rassurer Dean, et ça te rassurera aussi.

Mais seras-tu seulement un jour rassuré et en paix avec tous tes souvenirs ?

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez sûrement deviné de quoi a peur Castiel (:<strong>

**Vos avis sont les bienvenus!**


End file.
